Brownie Points
by crackedconcrete
Summary: She doesn't even know what this 'weed' is, but Regina's determined to prove she's 'hip' and 'with it', and uses it to bake brownies. It's SwanQueen because Regina admits she wanted to climb Emma like a tree for like months, and Emma had no idea until now.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello, i am back from the dead and i present you this piece of swanqueen trash featuring marijuana.  
i have no idea what i am doing with this but do know there is another chapter after this one.  
party on swen - E  
(have tumblr? feel free to hit me up at evil-queen- aesthetic )

SQSQSQ

When Regina finds sixteen-year-old Henry's stash of weed, it goes surprisingly well. Almost too well and Henry has convinced himself that either he's got the coolest mom ever and/or he is now some kind of weed-handling Messiah. But the only reason it goes so well is because Regina, growing up in the Enchanted Forest, literally has no idea what weed actually is. So when Henry comes home from school, he immediately freezes when he sees a zip-lock sandwich bag filled with green on the kitchen bench. He tries to act cool and nonchalant but the bag sits there, staring at him with non-existent eyeballs, reminding him he's in deep shit.  
"Afternoon my dear, how was school?" Regina asks happily as she waltzes in, flipping through the mail that she had collected from the letterbox. Henry squints at his mom and then down at the marijuana,  
"Uh good I guess… look mom, I can explain…"  
Regina stares at her son in confusion, "what have you done wrong Henry?"  
Henry's eyebrows almost brush his hairline as he motions to the sandwich bag on the bench between them. Regina laughs,  
"Oh yes, I was going to ask you about that; Henry why do you have oregano in your room?"  
Henry almost has a heart attack. She didn't know… Regina, the most feared Fairy Tale character man had ever created, didn't know. _Bless_.  
Just as he opens his mouth to answer, there's a knock on the door and Henry already knows it's going to be Emma because coincidental timings are the woman's middle name and then he's definitely going to be in big, big trouble. Regina throws the opened letters onto the kitchen bench, nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and struts over to the front door to answer it. In the seven seconds it takes her to walk there in her heels, Henry grabs the weed and jams it into the pocket of his school trousers.  
"Good afternoon Ms Swan, what can I do for you?"  
Henry doesn't stick around for Emma because he knows that woman has a nose of a bloodhound and he needs to get the goods out, _ASAP_.  
"Too cool to hug your mom now, hey kid?" Emma quips as Henry takes the stairs two steps at a time,  
"I'll be back down in a sec, just got to put my bag away," Henry breathes as he reaches the second floor. He hears his moms chatting more and as he opens his cupboard to shove the weed into the back of an old clock he keeps stored in there when Emma shouts,  
"Henry Daniel Mills! Get your arse down here, NOW!"  
" _Shit_ ,"

Regina's confused. She thinks it's only oregano but apparently street-savvy Emma knows different. Henry descends the stairs with his tail between his legs and it takes every ounce of Regina's strength to not chastise Emma and coddle Henry.  
"So, mom tells me she found _oregano_ in your room," Emma's not visibly angry but Henry knows his mom well enough that when she raises her chin and crosses her arms, shit was going to go _down_.  
"I'm… uh, a spice enthusiast,"  
Emma fights a smile, "is that so?"  
" _Yes_?"  
Regina lays her hand on Emma's shoulder and the blonde relaxes, "see? I told you dear, it's just oregano,"  
Emma eyes Henry up and down, "can I see this oregano?"  
Henry heads back up to his room to get it as Emma and Regina bicker. He hands the bag to Emma and she opens the bag and stick her nose it in.  
" _Damn son_ ," Emma reels back and looks at Henry in shock, "that's definitely not oregano,"  
"Let me…" Regina grabs Emma's wrist and uses it to steer the bag up to her nose, "what the… _what is that_?"  
Emma does a double take at Regina, "you… you don't know what this is?"  
"What is it?" Regina sniffs it again and ponders at the smell, "because you're correct in saying that's not oregano,"  
Emma once again fights back a smile, "you're a cheeky shit; bringing this stuff into a house with someone who doesn't know what it is,"  
Regina huffs, "can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
"It's marijuana,"  
"And what the hell is a _marijuana_?"  
Henry and Emma exchange looks, "I'll explain later but it's very, very bad and I think Henry should definitely get grounded for it,"  
Emma and Regina agree on a punishment and Henry is sent to his room for the rest of the evening.

That night, Emma stays a little later than usual to explain to oblivious Regina what weed is and frankly, Regina's _appalled_ at her lack of knowledge on this realm's plethora of recreational drugs. The next morning, Regina heads to Granny's for early morning coffee. Ordering a blueberry muffin to go with her soy cappuccino, Regina flags down Ruby for a chat. The waitress is dressed in her usual sleazy attire and is shocked when the usually distant ex-mayor of Story Brooke asks for her opinion.  
"Have you heard of… marinara?" Regina whispers as Ruby slides the woman her coffee.  
"Uh, yeah? Granny uses it for her pasta and schnitzels and stuff, why do you ask?"  
Regina's eyes widen dramatically, "Eugenia _drugs_ us all?" she seethes. A light bulb goes off in Ruby's head,  
"Oh! You mean marijuana!" Ruby smiles joyfully as she whizzes off to top up people's coffee with the refill jug, "yeah man, that stuff's the shit; love it,"  
Regina sighs as Ruby takes off her apron, "what… what is it like?"  
"Hmm," Ruby taps her bottom lip, "do you remember back in the Enchanted Forest, that stuff called Beetle Bum Juice?"  
"Beetle Bum Juice?" Regina is surprised when the waitress mentions the black goo that was harvested from the common house bug that basically looked like a shiny silver bullet with legs.  
"Remember when you went all Evil Queen on our arses and was like 'Argh, Regina angry, Regina declares Bullet Beetles to be a national threat, _argh_!"  
Regina smiles softly at the memory as she takes a sip from her coffee, "ah yes, yes I do,"  
"Do you know why you declared that one single species of bug to be a threat?"  
"People were smoking the Beetle Bum Juice instead of using it for medicinal uses,"  
Ruby winks at Regina and does a little finger gun, "Correct-A-Mondo; marijuana is this realm's version of Beetle Bum Juice, but better," Regina contemplates this while Ruby slices up Granny's freshest batch of egg and bacon quiche, "you know, I have some on me if you want to buy some,"  
"Beetle Bum Juice?"  
"God no; those poor bugs never made it over when the curse hit. No, I mean… _weed_ ,"  
"No, no, I'm good. I already have some in my possession," Regina takes another cautious sip of her hot coffee as Ruby processes what the ex-mayor just said.  
"You… you, Regina Mills, have weed?"  
"Surprised?"  
"Very," Ruby shrugs, "I wondered when Emma would turn you over to the dark side,"  
Regina chokes on her coffee, "w-what?"  
"Come off it Mills, Emma is a pro with the brownies," the waitress winks as Regina sips on some water,  
"Brownies? What does baking have to do with any of this?" Regina croaks,  
Ruby sighs sympathetically, "oh boy, you really are not from this world aren't you?"  
" _Neither are you_!" Regina protested,  
"Yeah, but I'm hip and with it, you aren't," Ruby smirked. Regina grunts,  
"I can be hip and with it, you just watch me! How do you make these special brownies?"  
Ruby raises a single eyebrow at the woman who just angrily downed the last of her coffee, "you _sure_?"  
"Damn right I'm sure! Give me the recipe," Regina huffed. Ruby looks over her shoulder and squats down underneath the counter. She comes back up holding a tattered cookbook. Flipping to the back of it, Ruby peels off an old Post It note and hands it to Regina,  
"Best recipe in all of Story Brooke. Now, is your weed still in buds or ground up?"  
Regina reads over the recipe; she definitely has all those ingredients at home, "is my weed what?"  
Ruby sighs, "does it look like little retarded Christmas trees or is it all fine and powdery?"  
"It's powdery," Regina confirms as she slips the recipe into her jacket,  
"Great, just follow that recipe and let me know how it goes," Ruby smiles once more before being called over by Granny.

Regina spends the rest of the morning following Ruby's recipe. She eyes off the bag of weed she confiscated, takes a deep breath and dumps the lot into the thick chocolatey goodness that is the uncooked brownie mix. Regina could be _cool_ , Regina could be _hip_ and _fuck_ Emma for not telling her she was the brownie queen. Regina was the queen of everything including, as she stirred the mixture fiercely, _pot brownies_. She puts the brownie mix into the oven and sets the timer. After Regina wipes her hands on a tea towel, she texts Ruby of her success and waits patiently for the best brownies in existence to cook.

After a long day of doing nothing at the station, Emma drives back to the loft she shares with Snow and Charming. She plans on spending the evening watching Star Wars because Emma may or may not have a weird crush on young Carrie Fisher. And plus Snow had every single movie because when the curse broke, the primary school teacher was determined to convince Regina that if they could portal jump to America, they could totally portal jump to _Naboo_. Finishing up _'A New Hope'_ , Snow totters in possibly drunk, or just really happy, Emma doesn't know these days. Snow's gone food shopping and she stacks the tins in the pantry and the colds in the fridge when Emma's phone goes off. Snow eyes the vibrating cracked iPhone on the wooden bench and smiles, "It's _Regina_ ,"  
Emma practically hurdles over the back of the grey threadbare couch and snatches up the device with feverish joy. Snow acts like she didn't notice it and turns back to the fridge, biting her lip.  
"Hey," Emma clears her throat and sits down on the back of the couch,  
"Ma, it's me,"  
"Oh, hey kid," Emma frowned and remembered that Regina had confiscated his phone as one of the many punishments he received for having weed on him, "what's up?"  
"It's um… Ma, something's wrong,"  
Emma sits up straight, "what? What happened?"  
Snow gives her daughter a troubled look as she overhears the concern in Emma's voice. There's a loud crash on Henry's end and Emma immediately fetches her car keys from the fruit bowl.  
"She's _high_ ,"  
Emma does a double-take, "she's what?"  
"Emma, she's high a kite," Henry pleads, "I don't really know what to do,"  
Emma hears another crash and loud rambunctious laughter that was definitely coming from Regina. Emma can't help it, she bursts out laughing, "oh my god, okay, _okay_. Walk me through what's happening right now,"  
"She's um… destroying the couch, I think? There are pillows everywhere and…"  
"Okay," Emma shoos Snow away and racks her brain for ways to help, "how… how did she get it?"  
"There's a batch of brownies in the kitchen and two are gone,"  
Emma has to bite her fist to stop the onslaught of swear words that wanted to spill from her lips, " _Shit_ , shit, okay," she takes a deep breath and puts the phone to her shoulder,  
"I'm heading out Snow, don't wait up for me," she slips on a pair of sneakers and heads out the front door before Snow can ask what's happening.

The phone's on speaker and it the bug's centre console as Emma starts to drive, "okay can you try to get her up into her room please kid?"  
"I can try, hold up, I think mom wants to speak to you,"  
Before Emma can protest the phone goes quiet and then suddenly she can hear heavy breathing, "Aye _Swan_ ,"  
It's Regina.  
"Hello Regina, everything okay?" Emma pays more attention to the road then to the absolutely _roasted_ woman on the other end of the phone. She turns left as Regina starts giggling,  
"I am fantastic Ms Swan, but do you know what's fantastic-er?"  
"No, what is?"  
"Your boobs,"  
Emma frowns at the comment, "thanks Regina, yours are pretty neat too I guess,"  
" _You guess_?" Regina shrieks as Henry snickers on the other end, "I'll have you know my breasts are _fabulous_! I mean…"  
There's a rustle and Henry takes the phone off of Regina, "oh my god, _mom_! Put them away, _Jesus_. Ma she's taken her shirt off… hurry up please,"

SQSQSQ

a/n: part II should be up rather soon 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: sorry about this being late; life got in the way. i have chosen to end it where it is because it can be finished there OR if i'm up to it, i can write a smutty part afterwards. who knows. i do have plans to start an 'archive of our own' account to start up a series of swanqueen fics featuring weed. but yeah, dunno if that's gunna /the amount of sexual innuendos and possibilities are RIPE in this chapter. please don't be annoyed that i didn't act on them to make this scene... more ? idk. enjoy! x (you can find me at evil-queen-aesthetic dot tumblr. )

SQSQSQ

Emma doesn't know what to expect when she pulls up at 108 Mifflin Street. The front door is closed and the porch light is on and there's no broken windows which is always a plus when dealing someone's who's high as hell. As she nears the door, she can hear music playing. Maybe Henry has subdued her but the little woman is hard to handle even on her best days.

"In here," Henry drawls and Emma enters into the open kitchen and lounge.

"What… I… _what_ ," Emma raises her eyebrows at the situation in front of her. Henry sits cross-legged on the couch, definitely unimpressed.

"You are so beautiful Henry; did you know that?" Regina coos. Dressed in nothing but high waisted business slacks and a delicious red lace bra, Regina is surrounded by makeup and is applying it to their son's face. Her long ebony hair shields her face as she demands Henry to close his eyes so that she can put eyeshadow on him.

 _"Regina_?" Emma asks cautiously. She's like a kid in her reaction; makeup brush in hand, Regina spins on her knees to look Emma, a grin plastered on her face. Her eyes are wide and bloodshot. Emma's never really seen the woman in anything less than a shirt and pants or a dress and the entire thing is doing shit to Emma's body, specifically her nether regions.

"Beautiful Emma is here!" Regina giggles and gets to her feet like a drunk toddler. She trips on the hem of her long pants and stumbles forward into Emma. The blonde instinctively reaches out and her hands land on the other woman's hips. Regina skin was far too warm and far too soft for Emma to really comprehend what's going on. Henry clears his throat and Emma almost drops very stoned Regina,

"I thought I asked you to take her up to her room," Emma asks as Regina plucks a ringlet from Emma's mop of hair and starts to pull it straight.

"I did! I mean, I tried too but she found her makeup and one thing led to another and here we are," he shrugged as Regina let go of the curl and laughed as it pinged back into place. Regina's face is very close to Emma's and the blonde has never really thought about Regina in any other way then Henry's unnecessarily attractive mother and sometimes, a friend. Yeah, she's appeared in Emma's dirty dream sometimes, but Emma would wash her face and slap herself on the forehead for even thinking of Regina like that.

"Hey Regina?"

"Yes my dear?" Her voice is soft and so bedroom like that Emma needs to practically pry the woman off of her and up the stairs.

"How does bed sound?" Emma peels off one of Regina's wandering hands and attaches it to the banister of the staircase. The other has planted itself on Emma's left butt cheek and the blonde hopes Henry can't see it.

"Going to bed with you? Mm, sounds perfect," she practically purrs and her head lolls back, hitting Emma's leather-clad shoulder.

"Henry, whatever you hear come out of your other mother's mouth tonight, just like, forget about it because she is…" Regina looks up at her; it would have been seductive if Regina wasn't _cross-eyed_ , "yeah, she's screwed. Okay, nap time for stoned mamma's,"

" _That's me_!" Regina states excitedly as Henry heads over to the kitchen sink and starts to wash off the makeup.

"Oh look! Silk sheets, I didn't know I had silk sheets," Regina leaps from Emma's grasp onto the large queen bed in her bedroom. Regina starts star-fishing, murmuring something about its softness as Emma quickly pulls open every dresser drawer to find some kind of comfy clothing for the stoned woman. She surprised and relieved when she finds Adidas sweatpants and a pink camisole.

"Okeydokey Regina, time to get changed okay?"  
"No," Regina pouts, rolls onto her back and continues to starfish. Emma takes a deep breath; it's going to be a long night if Regina continues to act like a four-year-old.

"Yes," Emma manages to get one arm through an arm hole before Regina stops completely and watches the blonde, "there we go,"  
Regina's now quiet and it makes Emma uneasy. The brunette keeps her eyes trained on the blonde as she unclasps her bra and flings it off towards the dressers. Emma immediately notices Regina's perky nipples through the thin material of the camisole and avoids eye contact.

"Emma?" Regina slides towards her and grabs her hand; her voice is barely above a whisper " _can you stay_?"

Emma doesn't even think before she answers a little too loudly and enthusiastically, "yeah,"

Emma's emotions are muddled up as she finally convinces Regina to take off her pressed slacks and get into the comfy sweatpants. She thinks with Regina's behaviour in the past twenty or so minutes, she'll try to take them off seductively but the woman simply undoes the buttons and kicks them off unceremoniously. Matching underwear.

She reaches out and takes the sweatpants from Emma's outstretched hand because the blonde is standing as far away as possible whilst avoiding eye contact.

"You can look Ms Swan, I don't mind," Regina huffs as she slips the pants up over her hips,

"I'd rather not," Emma says as she awkwardly scratches the back of her neck, "I mean, like, not that you have a bad bod it's just… you know, _privacy_ ,"

"How 'gentleman' of you," Regina states as Emma continues to stare at the blank wall in front of her, "I'm done now,"  
"Cool," Emma turns around to see a very calm and relaxed Regina sitting cross legged on the bed, her hair falling around her shoulders, "how are you feeling?"  
"Relaxed and surprisingly... _horny_ ," Regina says without missing a beat. Emma tries to hide the blush on her cheeks,

"Yeah, weed does that to you sometimes," she admits as she sits right on the edge of the bed, "so the best way to ride it out I think is to get comfy, watch movies and just relax,"

Regina demands that Emma stays in the house and protect her, from only God knows what, so the blonde sighs and asks to use the shower. Regina, far too comfortable to walk, tells Emma there's spare towels in the hallway cupboard and spare pyjamas in her side drawer.

"Don't go," Regina pouts and Emma now knows where Henry gets his excellent Puppy Dog Eyes from,

"I'm literally going down the hall," she points to the cupboard that's visible from the door,

"Take me with you?"

"You can't even _move_ ,"  
"But I can be carried…" Regina raises one eyebrow suggestively and Emma can't help but sigh and squat down. Regina makes a happy squealing noise and crawls onto the blonde's back.

"I've never had a piggy back before," she admits as she wraps her arms around Emma's neck. Emma tries not to think about the fact she may have to touch Regina's butt for this to work. She stands up and Regina weights almost nothing.

"I think… I think you have to grab my butt for this to work dear,"  
"You just want me to touch your butt, don't you?" Emma jokes as she gently places each hand underneath Regina's knees and slides them up to the woman's thighs. She gives them a squeeze as Regina snorts," _maybe_ ,"

Emma's in dangerous waters now so she accidentally passes off the next question with as much awkward laughter as she could, "someone would think you'd have a crush on me or something,"  
She expects Regina to freeze up because she knows how the woman reacts to slightly intrusive questions, but instead the brunette relaxes completely and nuzzles into the back of Emma's neck.

"Oh Ms Swan, you state such perilous woes,"

Emma's got no idea what that means, "even when you're high, you're eloquent and smart," she readjusts herself so that she can get up without upsetting Regina the barnacle. The blonde feels Regina smile into the soft material of her tee shirt and mumble, "Shit yeah,"

All Emma wanted was a towel so she could have a shower but Regina was not having any of that. Still very much attached to Emma's back like an adorable toddler, Regina asks with pouty lips to be taken downstairs so she can get snacks and kiss Henry goodnight. Of course Emma complies.

Fluorescent kitchen lights flicker briefly before powering up completely and Regina points to the fridge.

"Should I even ask?" Henry appears in the kitchen as Regina pokes her tongue out to the side in concentration as she reaches past Emma's head to grab… sliced cheese?

"Nope, it's safe to say no one has any idea what's happening right now," Emma grunts as Regina smacks her with the packet of sliced cheese, and throws herself towards the fridge once again,

"Emma, my loyal steed," Regina whines, "can you please get that bottle of apple juice? I'm thirsty,"  
"That's an unopened bottle of apple juice though," Emma takes the one litre bottle anyway and passes it back to the woman giving her grabby hands, "you sure?"  
"I am thirsty Ms Swan,"

"Are you telling me you're going to drink that whole bottle?" Emma closes the fridge before Regina finds something else that piques her interest. Regina twists the lid off it, and gave Emma a wicked grin,

"watch me,"

Regina's now sitting on Emma like a baby would sit on its mother's hip and Emma has to slide Regina's bum onto the counter so she doesn't put her back out. The brunette throws her head back and sculls the juice. Her back is curved so perfectly and Emma wants to run her finger – or _tongue_ , but Emma quickly dismisses that thought – down Regina's spine. Regina notices her ogling and uses her bare foot to prod Emma in the thigh,

"Has something caught your eye dear?"

Henry clears his throat as Regina bites her lip and Emma can't believe how quickly the woman can go from sinfully seductive to momma bear.

"Henry! Oh my, I'm just… I need to go to bed," Regina touches her temple momentarily and hands the half-drunk bottle to confused Henry.

"I'm going to put her to bed, makes sure she stays," Emma glares at Regina, "and stay in the spare room tonight, okay kid?"

Henry nods as he puts the bottle back in the fridge and Regina slides off the edge of the bench to stand on swaying legs.

"Whoa," the blonde reaches out instinctively and Regina waves her away,

"I might be more stoned than Mount Rushmore but I've got this Ms Swan,"

Emma takes a second to understand the reference, laughs then quickly catches up to Regina who's heading towards the staircase like a baby taking its first awkward steps.

"Ms Swan, I'm _tired_ ," Regina whines.

"You're only half way up the staircase," Emma snickers as Regina gracelessly lies down, spacing across four carpeted steps.

"Why do I have such an extravagant staircase," Regina throws her arm over her eyes dramatically as Emma sits down beside her.

"Buddy, I ask myself that question every day; no wonder you've got calves of steel,"

Regina laughs and Emma thinks she looks lovely; a dishevelled stoned mess with sculpted arms and a smile that could definitely light up Story Brooke.

"They look pretty good in heels," Regina lifts one leg up into the air and yanks up the left cuffed leg of her sweatpants, "like… _check it_ ," she points her painted toes back towards herself to flex the muscle in her leg.

"I know how they fantastic they look in heels," Emma admits. Regina gives her sly look,

"My, my, Ms Swan, have you been checking me out?"  
The blonde shrugs, "who doesn't?"

Regina bursts out laughing and Emma can't help but feel a little shy. Regina rolls onto her front, which looks painful as hell because they're still on the stairs.  
"Guy-liner, because he's too busy wondering which surface he's going to fuck you up against next," Regina spits like venom as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Emma raises her eyebrows, "Killian?"

"The one and only piece of shit," Regina manages to prop herself up on her elbows as she looks up at Emma through thick lashes.  
"Hey… he's not that bad," Emma tries to not look at Regina's _bangin_ ' cleavage but to no avail,  
"Is that why you dumped him?" Regina raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she makes a point of looking at her trimmed nails. Emma can't believe she's having this conversation with Regina. Actually she can't believe anything that's happening this evening.

"I ended it for… _reasons_ ," Emma doesn't elaborate. She knows exactly why she dumped the pirate.

"He couldn't get it up?" Regina asks. The blonde rolls her eyes and gets to her feet, very much aware and done with where this conversation was heading.

"Okay, _enough_. Come on Regina, time for bed," Emma helps the other woman up.

"You can tell me Ms Swan! I won't tell a soul," Regina whines as she uses the wrought iron bars under the bannister to get up. She stands up straight and Regina's brown eyes are less red, "what was so wrong with Mr Fantastic that you dumped his leather clad arse… wow that sounded _really gay_ ," Regina chuckles to herself as Emma gingerly leads her up staircase, step by step.

"I… I don't have feelings for him anymore and I'm just confused right now," Emma admits and Regina stares at her like a puppy, cocking her head slightly to the right.

"Oh, I see. I thought of been, you know…" Regina gestures wildly at the space around them, "something easier like he wants it up the butt,"  
Emma bursts out laughing, "god, nothing like that. I just have feelings for someone else,"

The admission comes out more relaxed than Emma expects. The tension is palpable and growing as Regina puts two and two together. She lowers her head slightly,

"It's…" she whispers,

"You? _Yeah_ ," Emma scratches the back of her neck. Regina wants to laugh, because never in her life had she had someone who felt the same.

"Ms Swan, I…"  
"I'll uh, help you to bed then head home, yeah?" Emma avoids eye contact but Regina yanks her hand out of Emma's. The blonde is nervously biting her bottom lip and she glances at Regina through thick blonde hair.

" _Wait_ ," Regina takes a step closer into Emma's personal bubble and Emma's heart is beating a million beats a minute. The brunette cups the blonde's face and she can't feel any air coming out of Emma's mouth.

"Emma, _breathe_ ," Regina whispers as Emma's widen.

"I can't, you, I… _what is going on_ ," Emma's voice breaks and Regina leans forward, her thumbs rubbing assuring circles across the blonde's jawline and throat.

"Can I kiss you Ms Swan?" Regina's hesitant because this is probably a lot for the blonde to take in; hell it's a lot for Regina to take in and she was a goddamn Queen and ruler of an entire realm.

" _Please_ ," 

a/n: the format is shit because ffnet hates me


End file.
